


My Inspiration

by VerifyLowDeath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is a Dork (Hetalia), Austria is so done with America's bullshit, Author laughed at half of the dialogue and they hate it, M/M, Piano, Platonic Relationships, They have the compatibility of Dwight and Jim and its perfect, theyre both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerifyLowDeath/pseuds/VerifyLowDeath
Summary: Austria has troubles writing a music piece for a concert. America is willing to help, but Austria doesn't know if he can handle being called 'dude' one more time.
Relationships: America/Austria (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	My Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> They have the dynamic of Dwight and Jim from The Office and I love it. I love it so much I wrote a whole 5000 word one-shot which is mostly them arguing with each other and somehow, by some miracle, manage to fix Roderich's inspiration problem.
> 
> P.S: I found a spelling mistake earlier, but I forgot to fix it and I cant find it agAIN GOD WHY

Austria slammed his hands on the keys of the piano, the distasteful cry of sour notes filling the air.

Four weeks, he had been given four weeks to make a new piece for an upcoming concert. Normally this wouldn't be such a problem, seeing that Austria was often filled to the brim with ideas of new sounds and melodies not yet written on paper. However, upon receiving this assignment, Roderich could not feel the motivation nor creativity to make a new piece of his own. Of course he could simply cancel the concert; he has done it before for when his hands were broken and unable to play the piece he had written. That was a whole different beast than simply a lack of inspiration. A lack of inspiration was no excuse to cancel a concert, especially if it is one of the biggest and beloved in Vienna.

There were now only three days left before he would have to perform on that wide open stage; the thought that once gave him a thrill had now turned into that instilled a deep anxiety and fear of failure within him. What if he was unable to finish a piece within that time? What if his finished piece was bland and about as moving as a boulder at the bottom of the sea? What once was an adrenaline pumping through his veins was now a new level of terror he had never stumbled across until now.

His hands glided across the keys, a soft sigh leaving his body. Perhaps he required a break from this; surely this was just him being drained from forcing new ideas to spring to life rather than allowing them to appear on their own accord.

Roderich got up from his piano bench, lowering the lid carefully so it clicked back into place. Another day and it felt like he had less progress than before. How in the world was he supposed to finish this in three days? What once seemed like a relatively easy task now presented itself as utterly impossible to him. It truly was unfortunate that this fate had to fall upon a performance that practically made his career everytime he succeeded in amazing the audience with his talent. Should he just take the loss and admit defeat to the director or was it simply too late to back out of the sure to be failure now?

No- what was he thinking?! A year of absence from the concert scene and his audience was looking foward to his return. He cannot just give up because of yet another bad day on trying to fix a piece that would wow his people. Perhaps it was his pride or sheer stubbornness that kept him from such an option, which truly was unfortunate. If anything, his pride would be shattered to bits if he showed up empty handed.

A walk- he needed a walk around town. That would most certainly give him an idea, it had to. If it didn't, then Roderich didnt really know what to do to regain that lost spark in his imagination.

Gathering his things and tidying his hair, Austria departed from his house with a somewhat troubled look on his face. The streets were filled with life- life that made his very being. Yet, not even that life could fix the broken magic in his hands. Not even the buildings offered any sort of support towards it. The streets he walked on felt like nothing but stone cemented together, which is what it truly was. Why was it that the magic he used to feel radiate in this place was gone? That feeling did not sit well with him, along with the absurd amount of time he was standing up, away from any sort of seating. Another effort came from his part to not show his discontent with the lack of ideas that were coming to his mind. Perhaps if he kept walking he would eventually find a spot where the magic he needed to write his piece rested. Even if he got a bit lost in the process, it was much better than staying at home and staring at the instrument that was giving him so much grief. Those words left a sour taste in his mouth, seeing that he had never imagined himself even considering something like it in his life.

So, Austria decided to walk the street he was on and see where it would lead him. Luckily for him, his country had plenty of seats on sidewalks so he was able to rest his legs for a while when he needed to. Soon enough an hour had passed, then two, then four, and then the next thing he knew it was sundown. Well, at least he got his exercise in for the year, even if nothing else but disappointment was achieved during this. He turned around, knowing well enough that if he followed the street he would eventually arrive back home. Then again, he had taken a turn somewhere along the stroll since he was wandering a little too close to the countryside. Lord knows what would happen to him if he got lost in that part of his land. If anything, he would go missing for the next month and starve to death!

He bit his inner cheek harshly, criticizing himself for a thought he almost gave a voice to. His walking continued down the road, a visible look of some sort of dissatisfaction clear on his face. Perhaps he really should have stayed home; he is already lost just by looking at the many different signs littering the streets.

It was then that a rough force crashed into him, causing him to fall over and be crushed by it's weight, "Austria! Dude! I totally need your help broski, you mind lending a brother a hand?"

Oh dear lord _no._ Austria felt his face turn a beet red not only from the invasion of his personal bubble, but also from the fact that the person who crashed into him just happened to be _America_ of all people- er- nation, "What in the world are you doing here in my country, America?"

"Aw dude, my boss said I had to do some tour stuff of germanic cultures because I need to get a better handle on that stuff. Totally wild, ain't it? Wait- didnt I send you a text a few hours ago bro?"

"I do not recall receiving any messages from you, my phone's notifications have not gone off all day either."

"Oh shit, sorry dude. Turns out I was airplane mode l-o-l, anyways you mind giving me a place to stay? I'll tots owe you one, man," America helped Austria up, immediately swinging an arm onto his shoulder as if they were best friends or something. His crooked smile gleamed in the lamplight just a few feet away from them, baby blue eyes peering down at him in such a childish nature that you wouldve assumed they belonged on a 7 year old human child than an approximately 300 year old nation. Then again, America was quite the man child at times, so Austria supposed that look was very fitting after all.

"I suppose I could lend you a room to stay in, but can you not just check into one of the hotels-?" Austria suggested, yelping as he was brought into a tight embrace from America, who he now knew gave bear hugs.

"Thanks dude! I knew you'd come through for me!" Alfred laughed, it being loud to the point of hurting Roderich's head.

"Quiet down you big fool; you'll catch the attention of France with how loud you're being," Austria hissed, struggling to get out of America's tight grasp. Perhaps his musical piece for the concert should be one written out of spite towards this man. Childish? Yes. Unlike him? Most certainly. Is it worth it? To be decided.

"Are you scared of that frenchie coming around and touching ya? I'll beat his ass in a 1 2 3 fashion if you give me the word that you're uncomfortable, dude!"

"I am quite uncomfortable being coddled in your embrace like this, America."

"But how else am I gonna like- you know- take you home? My good friend Prussia told me you were as useless as the letter k in knife when it came to directions," America pointed out, causing Austria to flush a deep red; it was probably the combination of both the embarrassment and anger stirring up slowly in his heart as the holding has yet to cease.

"I can do that without being held, America."

"But how else will you follow me?!"

"I'm bad at directions, not _blind._ "

Austria, much to his dismay, shortly found out that America was as stubborn as him. It came as no surprise after that realization that he was carried to his home, no matter how much he complained on the way. Just who did Alfred think he is anyways?! He may be a global superpower, but he cant just waltz into Roderich's country without warning and carry him back to his house like a child. If Austria had as much self control as Alfred has the poor American wouldve been torn to shreds by an angry outburst from Roderich. Maybe a few colorful words here and there, but mainly just a thunderstorm of insults and pain.

When they had arrived home, Alfred finally let Roderich walk on his own. He also earned quite the angry glare in the process. Upon entering, America acted like more of a child than Austria can recall seeing before. The very second he was allowed to enter his house and roam around he was practically bouncing off the walls, making crude comments about paintings and how old-fashioned it was. Or, as America called it, how out-of-date the house was. Austria fired back with a simple 'you just dont understand how things from the past age like wine in terms of appearance'. Although, Alfred did make a sort of good point when it came to the 1700's aristocrat look he had. Then again, admitting that someone who remarked that he dressed as if he was as old as a dinosaur had a fair point was completely out of the choice of options laid out in front of Roderich.

It was very quick that the energy drain that the flight from where ever America had come from to here struck Alfred. One moment of bouncing off the walls to the next moment, which was him laying face first on the couch looking rather dead for someone as energetic as him, "Dude, do you got any spare rooms?"

"I led you here with the promise of guest rooms, fool; of course I would have them!" Austria scolded, earning a snicker from America.

"Technically _I_ led you here," Alfred shot back, annoying Roderich with how much of a smart ass he was being.

"Well, I assume I could always just allow you to sleep on the floor with only a blanket-"

"Wait- dude- I'm sorry, man! Don't make me sleep on the floor bro I won't be smart assy against you ever again- triple promise, dude!"

"I'll be sure to hold you against that promise, America. Now do you wish to see your room?"

America let out a hearty chuckle at Austria's sudden formal way of speaking towards him, "Dude, you totally sound like those five star hotel receptionists!"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult...?"

"Whichever one pleases you the most, baby~"

"Ah, so you're sleeping on the floor tonight. As to be expected-"

"Compliment! It was a compliment!"

\---

When a sliver of the sun rose back into the sky, so did Austria. 

The very second the first few cracks of down were starting to brighten the sky with it's soft golden beams, Austria was already getting his hair ready for the day. A few puffs of hairspray here, a bit of grooming there- _get that strand back in place right now or so_ _help_ _me!_ Fun would not be the world Austria would describe his morning schedule. Well, at least the hair part. 

  
Once that was finished and all was in order, Austria felt as though the next step was to sit at the piano bench playing random keys until something stuck. When his fingers met the keys of the piano, pressing down lightly, Alfred decided to finally roll out of bed taken by the rather loud thud coming from the guest room. How convenient..

"Yoooooo, Rodster!"

Dear God no, please don't call him that.

Roderich winced at the childish and utterly distasteful nickname he had already been given. Without much of a choice- that is if he didnt want to sound rude- he responded groggily, "What is it, America?"

"Prussia dude always told me you're always up early playing the piano, but I didn't think he was right!" America called out, walking out of the guest room with only pants on, in which Austria turned his head away with a look of disgust.

"America, I am unsure of the morning culture at your home, but I can assure you we do _not_ walk around half-naked here!"

"Whoops, tots sorry dude. I'll go grab something from my bag," America hurried back inside of his room, coming back out with a- you've got to be _joking_ , "So, bro, don't I look like kickass?! Of course I do!"

"Lord, give me the strength needed to pull through this without losing my temper," Austria muttered, eyes trailing up and down America's 'I Hate T-Shirts'...T-shirt. How _tacky,_ "You certainly have an interesting selection."

"I know, bro! It's totally fitting for a hero- like me!" America laughed, loud enough to possibly be a siren to evacuate the entirety of his own country, "So, dude, what are ya playing?"

"Well, I'm trying to make a piece of my own for a concert that is soon."

"Woah, really?! Where's the little paper thingys you write the weird symbols n' stuff on?"

"Do you mean music sheets?"

"Yeah, bro, it's that!"

"Well, I have been experiencing difficulties with writing it," Austria revealed, his fingers trailing across the multiple keys that made the piano, "My inspiration seems to be lacking, which is strange."

"Really? Dude, that kinda sucks; when is the concert anyways?" America couldn't help but add on, "I'm sure you don't need to stress over it. It's probably a loooong ways away."

"It's two days from now."

"What? I think I might've misheard you, bro," America choked out, a look of shock washing over his shaky expression. It was understandable in Austria's opinion; when it came to his musical career he was always weeks ahead of the deadline. Now there were only two days left to finish, but he had yet to start,"Two freakin' days?! How much time were you given, like, a week?!"

"Four, actually."

"And you havent gotten anything done?!"

"I would have finished it weeks ago if I were able to! I've told you, my inspiration has been lacking."

"Dude, we _sooo_ gotta fix this! You're tots gonna embarrass yourself if you dont get somethin' done quick!" America exclaimed, causing Austria to raise in eyebrow in suspicion.

"And how do you plan on helping me fix this?" Austria crossed his arms uncertainly, worried that he was going to be hauled off to some random state in America to regain 'inspiration'.

"By taking you out, duh!"

" _What?!_ " Austria felt his heart pound against his chest harshly, wreaking havoc at his poor ribcage. A faint blink-and-you'll-miss-it blush spreading across his cheeks.

"What? I'm taking you outside, do you hate being out that much?" America asked, clearly confused about the fuss Austria was making over what he had said.

"America, saying 'take you out' is similar to asking someone to date you here," Austria punched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes to avoid any further embarassment this current situation was giving him, "Once again, it may not be the same in your country but that is how it works here. Although, I am fairly certain the phrase stemmed from America."

"Well, you know what they say!"

"And what do _they_ happen to say?"

"Lose the zero and get with a hero!"

"I suppose being a zero is better than being with you," Roderich turned back to his piano, the slightest hints of a smirk visible on his face.

"That's not how the pick up line works, dude!"

\---

"America, I'm beginning to believe your methods of inspiration are far too different from my own," Austria wheezed out, eyeing America as he downed the rest of the water bottle.

"What do you mean, broski? A good workout always gets my mind a-brewin'!" America slapped a hand on Roderich's shoulder, giving him even more of that internal death that he was already experiencing to what might be his limit, "besides, by looking at how you're doing after a 10 minute run you probably needed it!"

"I am not afraid to leave you sleeping on the couch tonight," Austria said angrily, mariazell curling inwards in frustration with the idiot currently chugging a water bottle next to him.

"Sheesh, dude; if you're that exercise-phobic then I guess we could like...do other stuff," America chewed lightly on the rim of his water bottle, allowing him a moment of thought, "You got any arcades around here?"

"First of all, that isn't even an actual phobia; the closest actual one to that would be Enochlophobia-"

"Nerd."

  
Roderich resisted urge to smack America, who was giggling childishly at his interjection, "Second of all, there aren't any arcades around here the last time I checked. Even if there were, we would not be going to one."

"Why noooot, man? Is it because I called you a nerd or are you just embarrassingly bad at video games?" America leaned onto Austria dramatically, causing Roderich to push him off 'lightly', "Dudeeee, how do you even keep yourself entertained all day?! You don't even have a TV!"

"I believe it is called doing hobbies and paperwork, America," Austria eyed Alfred, making sure to be ready to stand up at a moments notice incase he attempted to lay on him again.

"But don't you like- yknow- get bored of doing the same stuff over and over again?"

"What do you mean 'get bored'? If I had grown bored of something, it would no longer exist in my schedule."

"No no no, dude; I mean like getting bored of your hobbies. I like playing Call of Duty, but I'm pretty sure I would get soooo bored with it if I played it everyday for soooo long," America moaned out, putting exaggeration in his words to emphasis what he considered to be a point. It was then that he suddenly snapped his fingers, his eyes lightening up with what Austria could only describe as 'an idea he did not want to partake in but would be forced to anyways', "Bro- that's why you can't come up with any songs for your concert thing!"

"...pardon?"

"You've played the piano everyday for so long that you've gotten bored of it in a way! You can't think of anything to play because you're sick and tired of forcing yourself to think up stuff to play, dude!" America exclaimed, a proud expression forming on his face, "Dude, you totally owe me one for being a hero and solving your problem!"

"You didn't solve it, you just made it even more complicated. Besides, who is to say that you're correct on that theory anyways?" Austria narrowed his eyes in displeasure, clearly not happy with the fact that America was boosting his ego even more with the delusion that he magically solved Roderichs troubling problem.

"Me, duh."

"Well then, do tell me on how to solve this problem, fool."

"Its simple, man! You gottaaa- uh- y'know!" America clapped his hands together, trying to think up the solution, "Like- um- you totally got to- er..."

"So you don't have a solution?" Austria raised an eyebrow in satisfaction from bringing America back to Earth using a question both of them didnt know the answer to.

"I- yeah, I sorta don't, buuuuut I totally got an idea we could try, broski!"

"Should this idea make me worried for my safety or your own?"

"Not every idea I have is dangerous, dude! This is 100% undeniable proof!"

"One could say I almost died."

"You just have a shitty stamina, bro! That ain't my fault!"

"Have I not warned you of it throughout the entirety of our trip here, including the time we were inside?" Austria raised an eyebrow, causing America to shut his eyes in the displeasure that was being shut down by a sharp tongued aristocrat that hasn't run in maybe- no, most certainly over about 50 years.

"Hmpf, I still see myself correct because I'm the hero," America pouted, furrowing his eyebrows as his glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose a tad bit.

"Of course you do," Austria looked away, covering his smile from bringing down Alfred's ego if just by a tiny margin. That and maybe he found the defeated-in-an-argument look somewhat...cute. Although he wouldn't be caught dead saying such a thing, he couldn't help but show it a little by the strange warmness in his heart.

\---

Austria stood dumbfounded, gazing sternly at America whom stood proudly infront of the backyard lake as if he had done something, "I don't think we're sharing the same idea here, America."

"Oh, dude, we totally have to be on the same page," America slammed his fist and his other hand's palm, alerting Austria to what might be his intentions.

"Page? I believe we aren't even in the same library!" 

"Woah- you can joke?" America looked back at Austria with a surprised expression, in turn giving Roderich a mildly offended one.

"I'm not very humorous, but I'm not a statue when it comes to the subject either," Austria concluded, crossing his arms in frustration and maybe a little bit of embarrassment from coming across as a soulless being who didn't understand jokes one bit.

"Ooooh gotcha dude, kk cool bro," America gave him a crooked smile, cheshire fashioned, "Anyways, you got any like... ideas?" 

"...Did you bring me all the way to my backyard saying you have an idea to fix this problem of mine JUST to ask me if I have any of my own ideas on what to do."

"No no! I mean like, if you were to imagine- I don't know- let's say a way to get across this big ass lake," Austria winced slightly at the use of profanity towards his own property, "What would your way of doing so?"

"Easy, just use the bridge Hungary had built in her spare time," Austria rolled his eyes miserably, adding this onto the long list of failed attempts at getting an idea for a piece.

"Dude, that's not how this game works!" Austria gave a confused look at America, which caused him to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Like I said, we are probably not even in the same library in terms of ideas," Austria sighed, wondering just how badly he had failed America in terms of creativity. Then again, Alfred wasn't the most creative person either, so who is he to judge?

"Alright, let's think fantasy, dnd crap ya know?" America pushed Austria closer to the water, causing him to stumble a little bit. He just barely avoided falling into it, a scowl coming over his face as he realized that America had nearly gotten him soaked with his foolish shenanigans. Then again, the man was helping him, perhaps he should hear out what he has to say first, "If you could do anything in the world, how would you cross this lake? No using ordinary ways though, use your head, dude! Magical type of shit."

"Well... I am unsure of how I would cross it in an unordinary fashion," Austria muttered weakly, unable to think of any real answer, "Perhaps I would...walk across the water's surface? No, there's barely any visible water; I might as well just leap across using the leaves as steps inbetween."

Austria suddenly felt a zing run through his head, his eyes widening at a suddenly painful memory, "Perhaps I would use a parasol aswell, maybe the one Elizabeta had left behind with me as a sour parting gift after the falling out. Ja, that's my answer I thi-"

"Yo, dude, is this that parasol umbrella thing you were talking about?" America waved around an ancient blue parasol, causing panic to flash through Roderich's body.

"Be careful with that, idiot! If you break it you'll have to repair it _yourself_!" 

"Wha‐ I ain't breaking anything, Rodster! Besides, I'll be extra careful, mk?" Alfred ran over to the wooden bridge, the planks creaking underneath the pressure of pounding footsteps. It only took a few moments before he had arrived at the other side. 

Roderich gave him a confused look, only growing more bewildered as America took off his jacket and tossed it on the ground next to him, "Just what are you doing?"

"Watch and see, bro! Grab a seat too so you don't fall over at my total epicness!" America shouted back, backing a few steps as if getting ready to run- wait- was the fool about to do what Roderich answered his question with?!

"Dont tell me you're going to be trying to run across the lake like a fool!" Austria cried out, worried that America might break his leg over an action so idiotic yet so like him.

"Shh, it won't look as cool if you're yappin while I'm doin it, dude!" America opened up the parasol, holding the curved wooden handle tightly in his hands. The wooden pole fell gently onto his shoulder, the frills surrounding the edges of the lacy baby blue fabric allowing a little bit of the sunsets rays to fall onto his tanned skin. 

Roderich watched intently as Alfred took in a deep breath, getting into some sort of running stance. A tense moment or two passed, the water separating them stilling as if it were waiting for one of them to move aswell. 

And then it happened.

Alfred began running towards the water the blue parasol bumping on his shoulder along with him. Once he got to the edge of the lake, he sprung into the air as diagonally far as he could. He raised the blue parasol high over his head, almost as if he were using it to fly across the water. It also seemed like it was working; maybe it was Austria's eyes tricking him or something, but he swore Alfred was airborne for much longer than what mightve been the actual time. 

The descent was graceful in a chaotic manner; America's shirt raising upwards slightly, his locks flowing against the direction he was heading in, and foot perfectly positioned to land on a reddish orange leaf that caught even Austria's attention upon first glace of the untouched lake. Soon, Alfred's foot touched the leaf with a lading so gentle it could be compared to that of feather falling onto the ground. 

It was as if time had frozen in that moment, America's foot dipped slightly in the water, the leaf following with a bit of a curve. Ripples of water spread through the lake, the rays of sunlight that reflected off of it bending to follow the miniature waves. The blue parasol was still up above so high above America's head, still reaching for the sky even if never in a million year it would ever get near it. It was almost saddening, yet the most small _joyous_ thing Roderich had ever witnessed in his life. 

With the way America was so content, his lake blue eyes reflecting the disturbed surface underneath him... Austria couldn't help but feel a tinge of emotion he couldn't remember ever feeling before. Almost as if this was some sort of goodbye to a past love a part of him still has not gotten over yet? Maybe it was just the baby blue parasol left over from the divorce, but he couldnt help the mere feeling of being moved by such an...idiotic yet absolutely incredible action! How dare America do something so strange yet intriguing, making him confused with leftover emotions he believed he had already properly delt with! How dare he make what seemed like a ridiculously _stupid_ action so magical, colorful, and many other things he couldn't name just yet!

Something new blossomed in his heart the second he noticed that this ever precious moment was over. Something had changed, he didnt know what yet. However, for the first time in weeks- no- months, his hands ached to run along the ivory keys of his piano. There was something new and beautiful within that flower which had blossomed from whatever America had managed to do by leaping into water with a parasol, pretending he would be able to cross over it using the leaves littered among the glossy surface. 

Water hit his cheek as a splash from where America was could be heard, his heart racing tenfold as he realized what exactly he was feeling. Such a strange and foreign feeling, he hadn't felt it in so long he had almost forgotten it in it's entirety. What a fool America was, using his stubborness and ego to do something so weirdly magical in it's own right just for _him_. 

"Aw shit, dude; I think I only made it like- I dunno- two steps?" Alfred whined quietly, his waist down completely soaked as the parasol laid abandoned nearby. He pushed himself up, shaking the water off of his hands before pulling the parasol out of the water, "I hope I didn't accidentally fuck your cute umbrella thing up, bro. May or may not have gotten water on it."

Roderich helped pull America out of the water, a somewhat energetic and inspired aura surround his body posture. This, of course caught Alfred completely off guard, "Woah dude, what's up? You're acting totally different, bro."

"I apologize, America, but we have some important business to be attending to," Roderich turned away hurriedly shrugging off his overcoat to stretch his hand and fingers. He set the overcoat down onto the chair, neatly folded up so when he attended to it later he would be able to put it back without much of a hassle. 

"Important buisness...?" America gave Austria a confused look, who was currently hurrying inside with an extra amount of energy in his step.

Austria turned around a little bit, allowing his dimple-showing grin to be revealed to Alfred, catching said person completely off guard.

"I have an idea."


End file.
